Current smart-card technologies are moving towards non-removable embedded smart cards for use in mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and automobile navigation systems. Recent examples include embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (eUICC), which are used to host security-sensitive functions. Aside from smart cards, there is also a trend to use trusted environments (TrE) to perform functions similar to functions currently performed by smart cards.
Non-removable, embedded smart cards and trusted environments, however, often need data to be provided to them after being embedded. Because of this, embedded smart cards and trusted environments are provided with sensitive data remotely. Providing sensitive data remotely, however, suffers from various security risks, communication complexities, and accountability uncertainties.